Lu Bu
Lu Bu is usually the icon character as he is bestowed with the highest statistics of all playable generals (bar Zuo Ci) and is granted a vastly superior move set. His weapon, a large halberd he calls the "Sky Scorcher", is also deadlier than almost every other weapon due to its long reach, wide range and massive rate of damage. He is also highly difficult to kill in the Dynasty Warriors series—alluding to his reputation as an unmatched and highly skilled warrior. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Bu is shown with a completely redesigned outfit. His costume is now mostly black with two red feather tails sticking out of his helmet. In addition, Koei has decided to remove his original Sky Scorcher halberd in exchange for two Double Voulges (similar to Wei Yan's weapon). He can connect them together at the centre to form a cross. Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 * A slight downward slash to the left * A slight downward slash to the right * A straight downward slash * A slash to the right * Lu Bu jumps in a circle slashing evertying around him * A slight downward slash to the left * A slight downward slash to the right * A straight downward slash * Lu Bu charges forward a bit while doing a hard slash to the right. Combos * Lu Bu slashes enimies, then kicks one up and slices down. * Lu Bu starts slashing enimies left to right. Weapons Lu Bu's weapon in the Dynasty Warriors series is a Halberd. Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 5 Requirements for Obtaining Lu Bu's 4th Weapon *Stage: Battle of Chang Mountain (battle of Chang Shan) *Requirement: Kill 1000 enemy troops ;Strategy *Since this is just a kill mission (so to say) there's not really that much strategy needed. The best advice I can give you, is try not to kill any gate guards, generals or sub generals, or take any forts. You want as many troops on the field as possible. Really other then this, all I can say is, just keep killing, getting 1000 really isn't to hard. Once you get the 1000 the Precious Item report should appear in the enemy fort. Pick it up and finish the stage. A saddle is not needed for this. Make sure you are playing on Hard mode. ;Alternate Strategy *In the beginning of the stage immediately disobey the orders of Yuan Shao by going inside the main camp. Then you will get a message "Yuan Shao is suspicious of Lu Bu". Then the entire army of Yuan Shao will retreat inside the main camp. Leaving only you on the battlefield and then find an enemy checkpoint that's repeatedly spawning enemy soldiers until you reach 1000 kills. Check the Battle Log if you miss the Precious Item report and make sure your playing in Hard or Chaos Mode. Historical information Lǚ Bù (153 – 198) was a military general and minor warlord during the late Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms period in ancient China. According to the Chronicles of the Three Kingdoms, Lǚ Bù was a master in horse riding, archery, and armed combat, and was thus known as the Flying General. His image as a handsome and mighty warrior wielding a Ji (halberd) on top of his steed Red Hare was later popularized by the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Besides being matchless on the battlefield, Lǚ Bù was also notorious for having betrayed and slayed his own masters (who were both his adoptive fathers) twice. He was perhaps most well-known for his amorous relationship with the fictional Diāo Chán which led to his slaying of his adoptive father Dǒng Zhuò, the tyrannical warlord who held the figurehead Emperor Xian in his power. Lǚ Bù was eventually defeated and captured by Cáo Cāo in Xià Pī. Having little trust in the capricious character, Cáo Cāo had Lǚ Bù strangled despite his pledge of service. See Also *Lu Bu Walkthrough *Methods of defeating Lu Bu Category:Other characters Category:Lu Bu Forces Category:Dong Zhuo Forces